chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Council of 4 TP (FINALLY)
Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -is standing on a rooftop- *5:24Flametfh((How do I add to this aaa)) *5:24BlurayOriginalsAll forms of derail from any faggots (meaning you Sean) will be taken and will result in immediate ass-whooping *5:24Apallo The Hedgehog/\ *5:24FlametfhHonoo: *Notices him on the Roof and looks up at him* *5:24Apallo The Hedgehoghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRadFidgoXU *((to set the mood)) *5:25Flametfh((Okay.)) *5:25Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -looks into the sky and feels the wind- Something big...is about to happen. *5:25FlametfhHonoo: *Floats up high before blinking behind Apallo* Like what. *5:25BlurayOriginalsBluray: Someone in your family is about to have ANOTHER KID? *5:25BoombombBoom: *Working* *5:25BlurayOriginalsBluray: (backflips to the edge of the building) *5:26Apallo The HedgehogApallo: No..... something just feels off..... the wind has been too violent.... *5:26FlametfhHonoo: Well, It's late summer, Doesn't it...normally do that? *5:26BlurayOriginalsBluray: Not to me. *Bluray: (hair blows off with the wind) *5:26Apallo The HedgehogApallo: No.....i mean its not normal even for this time of the year...... *5:26BlurayOriginalsBluray: MAH WIG *jk1 *5:27FlametfhHonoo: It has been very windy, Perhaps it's just a coincidence... *5:27BlurayOriginalsBluray: Must be the ominous foreshadowing of some bad guy who's ass we need to kick. *5:28FlametfhHonoo: What? *5:28Apallo The Hedgehog-suddenly cars are driving out of the city- *5:28BoombombBoom: *Walks out of the Military* *5:28BlurayOriginalsBluray: Nothing. I'm gonna do train-- called it. *Bluray: What're we gonna do Apallo? *5:29FlametfhHonoo: You act like this is a story made by a young adult which teenagers agreed to do with him. *Honoo: On an orange chatroom *5:29BoombombBoom: The hell is going on. *5:29FlametfhHonoo: Wait, What did I just say? *5:29BlurayOriginalsxd *5:29BoombombBoom: shUT *5:29BlurayOriginalsI'M EDITING THAT OUT *5:29Boombombjk *5:29FlametfhBut, It was funny... *5:29BlurayOriginalsNO *5:29Boombombye but it's 4th wall breakin *5:29BlurayOriginalsT/\ *5:29FlametfhHonoo: I think bad jokes are a Flametfh thing. *5:29BlurayOriginalsIt ruins the tension *5:29Flametfhokay, I'll stop. *5:29BlurayOriginalsUnless it's billy and mandy *5:30FlametfhHonoo: Why are we standing on this rooftop anyway? *5:30BlurayOriginalsBluray: Cause we look badass. *5:30BoombombBoom: Ngh! What did you guys do!? *Shouting from the ground* *5:30BlurayOriginalsChewie: (comes out of his bag) *5:30FlametfhHonoo: I DON'T THINK WE DID ANYTHING! *5:30BlurayOriginalsBluray: NUNYA. *5:30Flametfh((Wait, Chewie is gay?)) *((HEY-O)) *5:30BlurayOriginals *5:30Boombombwow. *5:30Flametfh((Okay, I'll stop)) *5:30BlurayOriginals(he's like 1 he has no sexuality can u nOT) *5:30Apallo The HedgehogResume_______ *5:31BoombombBoom: *Runs inside and climbs up to the roof.* *5:31Apallo The HedgehogMan: Hey you guys need to clear out! The Weather calls for a Thunderstorm! *5:31SeanTheHedgehogIF ONE MORE PERSON *PMS ME *WITH SPAM *5:31FlametfhHonoo: Errrm. *5:31SeanTheHedgehogIM GOING BALLISTIC. *5:31FlametfhSEAN DON'T DERAIL YOU TIT *5:31Apallo The Hedgehog((warning one for derail)) *5:31Flametfh(quickly one more person) *Honoo: Hi, By the way, Sir. *5:32BlurayOriginalsBluray: YUMMY. THUNDER. *5:32BoombombBoom: Yeah. *5:32Flametfh((Honoo has been skiving off work recently)) *5:32BoombombBoom: What's up. *5:32Apallo The HedgehogApallo: . . . . . . *5:32Flametfh((You're only young once.)0 *5:32BlurayOriginalsYOYO *5:32LegionDXThe thundercloud flashes with lightening. It appears a storm is coming. *5:32BoombombBoom: Since you've not been at work I assume you've done the papers I sent you. *5:32BlurayOriginalsNESS' YOYO *Boom: Since you've not been at work I assume you've done the papers I sent you. *Guys *DON'T *YOU *5:32FlametfhHonoo: Papers...? *5:32BlurayOriginalsFUCKING *DARE *5:33FlametfhHonoo: Hahah....Sure... *5:33BoombombBoom: You mean you didn't do them. *5:33Apallo The HedgehogMan: Well, this storm nearly demolished Grand Lake City and I aint gonna take any chances! *5:33BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oh Honoo. *5:33BoombombBoom: I want you to repay me the money I have you, too. *5:33BlurayOriginalsBluray: You so bad. *5:33FlametfhHonoo: No, I err...Have don'e them... *5:33Boombomb *gave *5:33FlametfhHonoo: I'll give them in at the office tomorrow. *5:33Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Guys! *5:33FlametfhHonoo: What? *5:33Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Hold up a second.... *5:33BoombombBoom: Twentry three rings. *5:33Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Grand Lake City is gone? *5:33BoombombBoom: Impossible. *5:33FlametfhHonoo: Really? *Ignoring boom so he doesn't have to pay* *Honoo: Where was Grand lake city again... *honoo: Was that north or east? *((West you dolt.)) *5:34BlurayOriginalsBluray: Who cares! *5:34Flametfh((jk)) *5:34Apallo The HedgehogApallo: To the West... *5:34BlurayOriginalsBluray: Thunder is coming! *5:35BoombombBoom: You mean thunder, a weather condition, is more important than a city disappearing? *5:35Apallo The Hedgehog-Suddenly rain starts to pour http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNkaeUr3-HU - *5:35FlametfhHonoo: I think we should go check Grand lake *5:35Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Blu is electric based.- *5:35FlametfhHonoo: *Puts up an umbrella* *Honoo: So are you weak to rock and ground types? *5:35Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -changes into his electric form and turns into a board for blue- *Blu* *5:35FlametfhHonoo: Blu, Apallo wants you to ride him *jk *Ignore *Ignore. *♪ Nothing suits ElphabaAndGalinda like a suit! ♪ *5:36Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Hop on lil bro. *♪ Nothing suits Tillily like a suit! ♪ *5:37ElphabaAndGalindaHi *5:37BoombombBoom: Hmph. *5:37FlametfhHi. *5:37Yuuki AsunaHOLLY YAY *5:37BoombombBoom: If you want, I'll join you. *5:37FlametfhHonoo: What is it, Bo-Sir. *5:37Apallo The Hedgehog((brackets)) *5:37FlametfhHonoo: Oh, Okay, I'll go too. *5:37BoombombBoom: Something isn't right, and I have to know what it is. *5:37LegionDXLocation: Unknown. Time: Unknown. *???: So. I thought I'd see you here. *5:37ElphabaAndGalindaHi Robin :B *5:38Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -forms his head and looks at boom- Alright. How about we both go on ahead. *5:38LegionDX((boom i'm doing the thing ok thx)) *5:38Flametfh((I'm guessing the characters we just used aren't nearby)) *5:38BoombombBoom: What was that? *5:38LegionDX((nowhere near)) *((NOWHERE near)) *5:38Boombombah ok *5:38Flametfh((Okay.)) *5:38Boombomb((Shall I use him then?)) *5:38LegionDX((Boom gets what I mean)) *((yes you can use others too though)) *((ofc)) *5:38Boombomb((I'll not use question marks)) *5:38BlurayOriginalsPAUSE *5:38Tillily((Ah TP)) *5:38BoombombJupiter: Why are you here? *LegionDX???: Oh, just... For a visit. *Boombomb http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=op3ib79WYoY plays *5:41BoombombJupiter: You're the last person I'd expect to have visit me. *5:42LegionDX((no it doesn't)) *5:42BlurayOriginalsI'm confused *5:42Boombomb * Boombomb i only said that so i could link something tbh *5:42BlurayOriginalsWhere are ??? and Jupiter? *5:42LegionDX((im sorry)) *5:42Boombombnowhere near them *but they're plot relevant *5:42Flametfh((Legion, PC)) *5:42LegionDX((they are)) *5:42BoombombEspecially ??? *5:42Flametfh((I gathered that much.)) *5:42LegionDX((I've discussed it with Apallo)) *5:42Apallo The HedgehogI said it was ok *5:42BoombombJupiter: I'd like you to disappear, I have no business with an ant. *5:43BlurayOriginals??? = Imperita *(hides) *5:43BoombombJupiter: You think YOU can challenge me? *5:43Flametfh((Kirigiri looks funny with that pot of ramen on her head omg)) *5:44BoombombJupiter: HAH! You're out of your league! *Jupiter: But if you insist. *Jupiter: I'll end you. *5:44BlurayOriginals??? said something? *5:44Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 Oh yeah Flame I did a thing with your Fangan character to make 7 survivos justified. *5:44Boombomb"Bugs are a lot stronger than people realize." *5:44Flametfh * Flametfh Can you tell me in PC? *Cya Yuuki Asuna. ): *5:44BoombombIt was implied that he wanted to kill/fight him *5:44Flametfh * Flametfh I'd like to hear. *((Bugs are really strong though.)) *5:45Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 Towards the end of chapter 4, he is taken as a student hostage to persuade the mole to work with the mastermind. *5:45BlurayOriginalsSorry *Bugs are disgusting *And should die *5:45Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 but they eventually get him back *♪ Nothing suits Yuuki Asuna like a suit! ♪ *5:45BoombombThat's why Jupiter called him one. *5:45BlurayOriginalsi glitch sometimes *so sorry if I ask questions *5:45Boombombits ok *5:45BlurayOriginalsCONTINUE_________________-- *5:45Yuuki AsunaBoom pm *5:46BoombombJupiter: Or are you nervous? *5:46Apallo The HedgehogRed Pheonix: -watches from a tower along side a Black Panther- *5:47LegionDX???: Pfft... Heheheheh... Ahahahahahaha! *5:47BoombombJupiter: ...Shut your mouth, you worthless scum. *Jupiter: *Starts to charge over to him* *Jupiter: BRACE YOURSELF. *5:47LegionDX???: Oh, I'm sorry. I just... Find it funny. How you think you have a chance. *5:47BoombombJupiter: !? *Jupiter: *Goes for a punch* *5:48BlurayOriginalsCOUNCIL OF 4 IS LOADING MASSIVE RIVAL BATTLE *5:48LegionDX???: *Grabs his hand.* *5:48BoombombJupiter: !? L-Let go! *5:48BlurayOriginalsLOADING COMPLETE *5:48BoombombJupiter: Let go of my hand! *5:48Sonicstar3000Apallo The Hedgehog Red Pheonix *http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5ueiohl3i1ryavqho1_400.png *5:49Flametfh * Flametfh 3K PC *5:49BlurayOriginals((LOL)) *5:49Apallo The HedgehogPheonix: -tosses a buffing plume on ???- Let's see how this plays out... *5:50ElphabaAndGalindaHolly: FUCK PISS SHIT COCK MOTHERFUCKER AND TITS *5:50LegionDX???: *closes their eyes.* *5:50BoombombJupiter: ... *5:50Apallo The HedgehogNo holly *5:50Boombomb((Holly this is a planned TP, try to be serious if you wanna join)) *5:50LegionDX???: *starts to draw a magic circle with his remaining hand and a stick* *5:50Sonicstar3000legion man PM him *5:50Apallo The Hedgehog((/\@Boom)) *5:50BoombombJupiter: N-No! *5:50Yuuki Asuna((BOOM I SWEA TO GOD IF YOU DON'T FECKING PM ME BACK...)) *5:51BlurayOriginalsI NEED TO SAVE *5:51BoombombJupiter: Don't! Please! *BoombombJupiter: Don't! Please! *5:51BlurayOriginalsMY CHAT IS LAGGING LIKE BITCH *5:51ElphabaAndGalinda(FECKING. My new catchphrase) *5:51LegionDX???: ... *5:51Flametfh * Flametfh 3K PC again. *5:51Apallo The HedgehogRed: -smirks- Pesants....they fight over trivial things. *5:51SeanTheHedgehogFECKING MEN *5:51Apallo The HedgehogBlack: . . . . . . .. *((warning one for derail Sean)) *5:52LegionDX???: *lets go of Jupiter. The circle is surrounding him. Places both of his hands together.* *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *5:52Apallo The Hedgehog((one more is a kick)) *5:52BlurayOriginalsDone saving *5:52BoombombJupiter: *Grabs his own wrist, rubbing it slightly* Don't! *5:52The Phantom Pain((can you guys please not derail this one, this is pretty fun to watch)) *5:52Yuuki Asuna((Holly Feckimg is Irish for theif but it sounds like fucking so yh)) *5:52BoombombJupiter: *Charges an attack* *5:52SeanTheHedgehog *Didnt derail* *goes into pm* *5:53Apallo The Hedgehog((go for the kill)) *5:53LegionDX???: ...I'll see you around. *5:53BlurayOriginalsCOUNCIL OF 4 IS AN ORIGINAL CHILL IDEA *™ *5:53ElphabaAndGalinda(The kill...) *5:53BlurayOriginalsDONUT STEAL *5:54ElphabaAndGalindaDOUGHNUT *5:54The Phantom Pain.... *5:54Apallo The HedgehogRed: -flies closer and laughs to her self- Petty Mobian fools....this world will end soon... *((Stop)) *5:54LegionDX???: *The energy flows into Jupiter, slowly disentegrating him and making his power flow into ???* *5:54BoombombJupiter: *Tears run down his face* *5:54LegionDX((jupiter is a god tho)) *5:54SeanTheHedgehogDONUT STEEL *5:54ElphabaAndGalinda(Red: original, donut steal) *SeanTheHedgehog has been kicked by Apallo The Hedgehog. *5:54BoombombJupiter: *Tries using his power one last time* *ElphabaAndGalinda has been kicked by Boombomb. *5:55Boombomb(I already asked you to stop.) *♪ Nothing suits ElphabaAndGalinda like a suit! ♪ *5:55LegionDX???: We're done here... *5:55The Phantom Pain(please don't dreail this one....) *5:55BoombombJupiter: *Dies pretty much* *5:56BlurayOriginalsA God just died *5:56LegionDX???: Mobius should be ready to bow to their new God of Thunder. *5:56BlurayOriginalswe in shit yo. *5:56Flametfh((I forget which one I control)) *5:56BoombombBoom: I got a bad feeling. *Boom: We need to act fast, something isn't right. *5:56BlurayOriginals((???: Mobius should be ready to bow to their new God of Thunder. Bluray: Ob-fucking-jection your honor.)) *♪ Nothing suits SeanTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *5:56BlurayOriginalsBluray: Calm down Boom. *Bluray: Nothings ever right here. *5:56SeanTheHedgehogstupid freaking, *5:56BlurayOriginalsBluray: I'm sure it can't be THAT bad. *5:56ElphabaAndGalindaSean no. *PM *5:57Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -rushes into the town where there liked burned ruins and craters everywhere- *5:57FlametfhHonoo: Maybe, But it's good to act fast. *5:57ElphabaAndGalinda:B *Cya Tillily. ): *5:57FlametfhHonoo: What...Happened? *5:57Apallo The HedgehogApallo: . . . .. . So... someone did mess with the nature ball. *5:57BoombombBoom: Nature Ball? *5:57FlametfhApallo PC *5:57BoombombBoom: Care to elaborate. *5:59The Phantom Pain((also blu, pc for a second)) *5:59BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah Apallo. *Bluray: What's the "Nature Ball" *5:59BoombombBoom: *Giving Apallo a stern look* Tell us. *5:59Apallo The HedgehogApallo: When I fought Eclipse after he killed the 8 Overseerers....I took the remaning energies from them and created a Ball of energy to regulate the balance of nature. *5:59Sonicstar3000I'm going to do a reamp of Fangan Ronpa once it gets a good name *6:00LegionDX((Ugh I need to go goddamnit)) *6:00Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 awwwhw.... *Cya ElphabaAndGalinda. ): *6:00MaverickHunterSigma(Damnit, nobody told me we were doing Co4 D<) *♪ Nothing suits ElphabaAndGalinda like a suit! ♪ *6:00Flametfh((Bye, Legion)) *6:01ElphabaAndGalindaI'll bbl *Going out to eat dinner *:B * *kicked for "derail"* *6:01FlametfhHonoo: So, How do we fix it? *6:01BoombombBoom: So, you took the energies from gods and created a ball to balance everything, in which it broke, now what? *6:01Flametfh((See you later then Holly.)) *6:01Sonicstar3000um i need more volunteers for fangan ronpa *6:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: Hell breaks loose with it Boom. *Bluray: DOY. *6:02BoombombBoom: I was trying not to jump to that conclusion. *6:02Sonicstar3000is anyone wanting a character in it *6:02BoombombBoom: But it appears we'll be dead with in a matter of weeks if we don't solve this. *6:02BlurayOriginalsChewie: (scared) *6:02Apallo The HedgehogApallo: No..it didnt break... *6:02BoombombBoom: I hate to say it. *6:02Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I would have felt it. *6:02BlurayOriginalsBluray: (comforting Chewie) Boom. *6:02FlametfhHonoo: Someone tempered with it. *6:03Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUF7jOM8Mp8 plays because it somewhat works. *Cya LegionDX. ): *6:03BoombombBoom: Yes? *6:03FlametfhIn essence it's fix able. *Cya ElphabaAndGalinda. ): *6:03Flametfh *Honoo: *6:03Apallo The HedgehogApallo: It must have been stolen. *6:03FlametfhHonoo: Who would steal it... *6:03BoombombBoom: How is it fixable, or replaceable? *Boom: No one else could have the power of a god. *Boom: Or do they. *6:04Apallo The HedgehogApallo: .......execpt.... ECLIPSE *6:04FlametfhHonoo: Huh? *6:04BoombombBoom: Yeah, but he's a in a capsule somewhere far away, there's no way we'd reach him in time... *Boom: Right? *6:04BlurayOriginalsBluray: Teleporting Mr.Rangers. *6:04MaverickHunterSigma(Damnit I wanna join somehow but I don't know how late I am D<) *6:05BlurayOriginalsIt begam *Like 20 minutes ago *6:05Apallo The HedgehogApallo: No he got out remember? And I dont think he would dare... *6:06Yuuki AsunaBoom *6:06MaverickHunterSigma * MaverickHunterSigma shoots himself in the face. *6:06FlametfhHonoo: If I could locate him, I would *6:06Apallo The Hedgehog-Boom, we can have Suzaku and Seiryu come in now- *6:06FlametfhHonoo: I haven't learnt this spell yet. *6:06BoombombBoom: Let's not rely on him yet. He's the last person we want to put our trust into. *6:06BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah... *6:06Apallo The Hedgehog???: He hasnt done anything wrong Mortals. *6:06BlurayOriginalsChewie: (hides in Blu's backpack) *Bluray: Mortals? *Bluray: (turns around) OK, Captain Condescending. *Bluray: Who is it? *6:07Apallo The Hedgehog-fire rains down into the area0 *6:07BoombombBoom: Don't patronize me, you don't know who I am and you dare speak to me like that. *Boom: I'm immortal by age, the azure makes my body run forever. *Boom: *Rolls his sleeve up, revealing an arm that is pitch black with some red glowing lines streaming down it.* *6:08Apallo The Hedgehog???: You are immortal of a different standard. But we.... we are the creators of your planet! *((Someone get 3K too)) *6:08BoombombBoom: N-No! There's no way.. *6:08FlametfhHonoo: Like...Gods? *6:09BlurayOriginalsBluray: OK. *6:09Apallo The Hedgehog((boom flame, have your gods speak too)) *6:10Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJk4T0OK5RM plays *6:10BlurayOriginalsBluray: So...you know who we are and nearly everything about us? *6:10Boombomb((I forgot my Gods name.) *6:10BlurayOriginals((Ponyo)) *6:10Flametfh??: Yeah, Gods is a good way to put it. *((I'm using him wrong but shut up.)) *6:10Apallo The Hedgehog(( Seiryu the Dragon @ Boom)) *6:11Boombomb??????: We aren't technically gods, but we do have the capabilities of what a God is. *6:11Flametfh??: That's why I said it's a good way to put it *6:11BlurayOriginalsBluray: (folds his arms) Yeah way to ignore me... *6:11Apallo The Hedgehog???: Though. we consider you petty beings mortals. *6:11BoombombBoom: So, you can fix this ball-thing, right? *6:11Flametfh((By the way My god is supposed to be annoying and cocky)) *6:12Apallo The Hedgehog???: Well....Its not...broken. Its just in our possesion. *6:12BoombombBoom: Then give it back. *6:12FlametfhHonoo: Do you know who has it? *6:12BoombombBoom: OUR world needs it. *6:12Apallo The Hedgehog???: YOUR WORLD IS PAYING FOR ITS VIOLENT NATURE *6:13BoombombBoom: Violent nature? You have us wrong, War is a common thing. *6:13BlurayOriginalsBluray: Violent! It's not our fault! You created us with such a mind set! * *Violent?! *6:13Apallo The Hedgehog-Fire, Thunder, and Light pour out of the sky- *6:13BoombombBoom: I'm not afraid to ask Fuhrer Bradley to declare it on you guys. *6:13Flametfh??: Is war really that bad? *((He's apparently the god of war)) *6:13Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 k ratos *6:13BlurayOriginals((GHOST OF SPARTA)) *6:13Apallo The Hedgehog((3K)) * *your needed as Genbu* *6:14Sonicstar3000 *kinda busy* *6:14BoombombBoom: Now, I'll repeat myself. *6:14Apallo The Hedgehog((i'll take over for now then)) *6:14BoombombBoom: *Glares at them* Give it back. *6:14BlurayOriginals((can i stop being ignored cause i actually decided to join the TP and now I'm just getting ignored.)) *6:14Flametfh((YOu're being ignored)) *6:14Apallo The Hedgehog????:-fires a rock off at Boom- *6:14Boombomb * Boombomb you're not being ignored. *6:14Flametfh??: Yeah, Like we'd do that *6:15Boombomb * Boombomb idk how to reply to you tho *6:15Flametfh??: Do we even have them? *6:15Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 and i need to go soon so its really contesting that you do this at such an awkward time. *6:15Flametfh * Flametfh oh. *6:15BlurayOriginalsPause *6:15BoombombBoom: *anime gasp thing* *BlurayOriginalsK *6:16BoombombNo. *The best TP we ever did was. *TMW. *Then we discontinued it. *6:16The Phantom Painthat i have seen *6:16BoombombIt was so fun, too. *6:16BlurayOriginalsCo4 *SAVED *6:17BoombombBut it died eventually. *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *6:17BoombombBecause nobody was saving it. *♪ Nothing suits Jabeznewman4000 like a suit! ♪ *6:17BlurayOriginalsI saved *I just need to edit it *Plus *6:17BoombombBoom: *Falls back* *6:17BlurayOriginalsDanny got involved *6:17Apallo The HedgehogResume______________________________________ *6:17BlurayOriginalsAnd with how he barely gets on *He was holding the plot down *6:18Jabeznewman4000Resume tp plox_________________________________ *6:18Apallo The Hedgehog????:-she then tosses fire balls at Bluray and Chewie- *6:18Boombomb??????: That is enough. *6:18BlurayOriginalsBluray: PSI MAGNET! *6:18Boombomb??????: Perhaps we leave these mortals to die here. *6:18BlurayOriginalsChewie: (eats one and becomes Burning Chewie) *6:18Flametfh??: But that's not fun! *6:18BoombombBoom: .... *6:18FlametfhHonoo: *Casting* *6:18Boombomb??????: Shush. *6:18Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -shocked- STOP! *6:18BlurayOriginalsBluray: *6:18Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Do you know who they are?! *6:19FlametfhHonoo: From the land of the living... *6:19BlurayOriginalsBluray: Jerks. *6:19Apallo The HedgehogApallo: THEY ARE THE COUNCIL OF FOUR *6:19SeanTheHedgehog *dundunduuun* *6:19Flametfh??: Someone did their homework. *Honoo: *Stops casting* THE council of 4? *Honoo: I'd expect them to be reliable. *??: Hey! *6:20BlurayOriginals((Peter: Upp, he said it!)) *6:20Apallo The HedgehogApallo: - TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT MY FACE! I AM THE SON OF ONE OF YOUR OVERSEERES *6:20BlurayOriginalsBluray: (folds his arms) *6:20Boombomb??????: You mean the dead one? *??????: Mmm, I don't care, begone. *♪ Nothing suits TheNo1DestinationFan like a suit! ♪ *6:20Apallo The Hedgehog????: So you are the son of Solarburst. *6:21Boombomb * Boombomb hi. *6:21Apallo The Hedgehog((omg hi )) *6:21Boombomb * Boombomb we're doing a planned tp. *6:21BlurayOriginals *6:21TheNo1DestinationFan((Hi)) *6:21Flametfh((Hi.)) *??: Solarburst? The dead one? *6:21Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -flies up wards- WHY DONT YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU UNGREATFUL DRAGON *6:21Flametfh??: Wait, Alot of them are Dead *Laughs* *6:21SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog cant do tp cause rodney doesnt fit so. * * SeanTheHedgehog yeah. *6:21Flametfh * Flametfh yay. *6:21Boombomb??????: He didn't go down without a fight if I do say so myself, buuut he's dead. *6:21Flametfh * Flametfh Rodney wouldn't fit at all anyway. *6:21Apallo The Hedgehog((have him knock apallo away like far far away- *6:22Flametfh??: Great Fist! *Punches Apallo in the stomach knocking him far away* *6:22Boombomb??????: We got new overseers, though, didn't we? *6:22Flametfh??: Sorry, He was pissing me off. *6:22MaverickHunterSigma * MaverickHunterSigma would join but without a proper opening, it would seem really awkward for me to get started. *6:22Jabeznewman4000 * Jabeznewman4000 is your uncle grandpa) *6:22Boombomb??????: They're like our moles. *6:22BlurayOriginalsBluray: APALLO! *6:22Flametfh??: That's one way to put it. *6:22BoombombBoom: *Coughs* M-Moles? *6:23Yuuki Asuna * Yuuki Asuna s *6:23BlurayOriginalsChewie: ...Mole? *6:23SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog wants to join. but none of his charas are in it *6:23FlametfhHonoo: *Watch Apallo Fly past* *6:23Yuuki Asuna * Yuuki Asuna and Holly are the heat *6:23Boombomb??????: Pawns. We're using them to fulfill our plans, and they have no idea. *Boom: Wh-Why are you telling us this? *6:23MaverickHunterSigmaAlouette: *On the other side, seeing Apallo come straight at her* *6:23SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog and Holly twerk team *6:23BlurayOriginalsChewie: (not from this world, nor created by the CoFaggots) *6:23Boombomb??????: You're going to die, we might as well tell you some intel before you disappear. *6:23Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -flies past them going past her crashing into the mountions several countries away- *6:23Flametfh * Flametfh Holly isn't here you poo poo *6:24Yuuki Asuna * Yuuki Asuna knows *6:24FlametfhHonoo: Boom, Aren't you immortal? *6:24BoombombBoom: By age. *6:24Flametfh * Flametfh Honoo is mostly immortal he doesn't know that though * * Flametfh He comes back when he dies if he has Mana left. *6:24BlurayOriginalsBluray: (looks at Apallo's Attack Aura speeding across the sky) ...Damn these bitches are OP. (not a 4th wall joke either) *6:24FlametfhHonoo: Oh... *6:24BoombombBoom: OP? Overpowered, right? *6:24Flametfh??: That was a pretty far hit *Looks off in the distance* *6:24MaverickHunterSigmaAlouette: Send some units down that way, everyone else, keep pushing forward! *6:24BoombombBoom: They do claim to be like gods. *6:25BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah, yeah. *6:25Flametfh??: Come on, Give me a good fight mortals! *6:25Apallo The Hedgehog????: Lets fix that: -throws her plumes at Boom- *6:25BlurayOriginalsBluray: Wow. Neverr new Gods were such dicks. *6:25Yuuki Asuna(Test) *6:25SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog wants honoo to die again. c: *6:25Flametfh??: *Flies at Blu with Blinding speed and kicks him in the neck* *6:25BoombombBoom: Oh no you don't! *Jumps back* *6:25FlametfhHe's not dying. *6:25Apallo The Hedgehog???: We arent! -flies in frount of them taking the blast- *6:25FlametfhHonoo: *Stays away from the Main fray and casts a spell* *6:26Boombomb??????: Hey! I have a fun idea! *6:26FlametfhHonoo: Oh protective power! *6:26SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog will kill him *6:26Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: Brothers and Sister. This is Madness. The great one wouldnt allow this! *6:26FlametfhHonoo: Field barrier! *His allies are protected with a weak shield* *??: What do you mean? *6:26Boombomb??????: How about for the, Hmm, let's say... 10 days you have to live before your planet is doomed? You need to find the new overseers, and gather them. *6:27Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: DONT YOU IGNORE YOU SEIRYU *6:27BlurayOriginalsBluray: (flies back and holds his neck) Heh eheh....looks like someone can't take constructive criticism. *6:27BoombombSeiryu: Shut up, Genbu, you know I'd be able to kill you within seconds of Combat. *6:27BlurayOriginals *Immortal Kombat *6:27Boombomboh *6:27Flametfh??: Come on we want to have a bit of fun, Let us. *6:28Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: You know the laws of the great one forbid that! *6:28BlurayOriginalsChewie: Bluray! *6:28Flametfh??: Well...Er... *6:28BlurayOriginalsChewie: (runs to him and holds him up) *6:28Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: You especially Bayakko *6:28BoombombSeiryu: If we were to work together, we could kill The Great One, as if he's not already dead. *6:28BlurayOriginalsBluray: (stands up) *6:29FlametfhBayakko: Mmhm. *6:29Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: So be it. Be warned.. We shall return -summons a sand storm to help him and the heroes excape- *6:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: LAAAAAAAAAME-- (swept up) *6:29BoombombBoom: !!! *6:30FlametfhHonoo: *Covers his eyes as he is swept away* *6:30BoombombPAUSE *6:30Apallo The Hedgehog-and with that. the heroes are swept away- *6:30BlurayOriginalsk *6:30BoombombNow is a good time to save *6:30BlurayOriginalsLet me save *6:30Apallo The HedgehogYea *And *a little light for the plot *6:30MaverickHunterSigmaOh damnit. I still didn't find an opening. *6:30Apallo The HedgehogThe 3 remainng gods will send thier armies to mobius *6:30BoombombBecause if we forget to save after here it's a good place to have a checkpoint. *6:30Apallo The Hedgehogwell *Only Baykko and Suzaku *SeanTheHedgehogi cant *6:32Boombombyou can if you go with the flow. *6:33Apallo The HedgehogSo to refresh *6:33MaverickHunterSigmaThink you could at least let me know next time? *6:33TheNo1DestinationFanWhat have i missed? *6:33Apallo The HedgehogSuzaku and Baykko send their armies to parts of the planet to take over it *that is all for now. *6:35TheNo1DestinationFan>_> *<_< *wb *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *6:35BlurayOriginalsMADE IT *6:36BoombombOK *CONTINUE? *6:36Apallo The HedgehogYes *6:36BlurayOriginalsWait *Question *6:36Boombombthe heroes would white out because of the storm, right? *6:36BlurayOriginalsSince TMW died *Is it now non-canon? *6:36BoombombIt was an AU TP *6:37BlurayOriginalsFUCK THE AU *;-; *6:37Boombombwell *alternate timeline *6:37Apallo The HedgehogResume___________________ *6:37Boombombbut giru still dies)) *6:37BlurayOriginalslol *6:37BoombombBoom: *Slowly wakes up* *6:37BlurayOriginals *dies three times *6:37FlametfhHonoo: ... *6:37Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: Are you 3 ok? *6:37BlurayOriginalsChewie: 3? *Chewie: (recounts) *6:38SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Watches from afar* *6:38BlurayOriginalsChewie (gets confused) *6:38FlametfhHonoo: I think I'm okay. *6:38MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Are you really sure it's 3?* *6:38BlurayOriginalsBluray: Ugh... *6:39Yuuki Asuna(Boom pm please ) *6:39Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: I picked her up on the way. She says that she is Boom's love? *6:40FlametfhHonoo: *Rubs his eyes* Hi, Ciel. *6:40BlurayOriginalsBluray: (stands up) *6:40TheNo1DestinationFan((Goodbye)) *6:40BlurayOriginalsk *6:40BoombombBoom: Three? Where's Apallo? *6:40Flametfh((Bye)) *Cya TheNo1DestinationFan. ): *6:40FlametfhHonoo: *Looks around* Not sure... *6:40MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Actually, she was laying facedown, waking up now* *6:41BlurayOriginalsBluray: Blown to another continent. Remember. *6:41SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Walks up to the group* What did i miss. *6:41MaverickHunterSigma * MaverickHunterSigma is really fucking confused now. *6:41BoombombBoom: Ciel! *6:41BlurayOriginalsOK MHS *6:41BoombombBoom: *Runs to her aid* *6:41BlurayOriginalsGanebo or whatever just saved their asses *And teleported them to safety *6:41MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Huh? *Quickly looking around* *6:41BlurayOriginalsRodney came out of no where *And Apallo was god punched *6:41MaverickHunterSigma(I am aware of that.) *6:41BlurayOriginalsTo like *Another fucking continuum *6:41SeanTheHedgehoglol *6:42MaverickHunterSigma(I'm gonna pretend that OmegaCorp's troops got swept up by mistake.) *6:42BoombombBoom: *Holds his hand out* *Boom: Ciel..! *((How old is Apallo)) *6:42Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: Little Fox. Was that hedgehog your friend? *((23)) *6:43FlametfhHonoo: *He has apparenly gotten sand in his eyes and is taking his Contacts out* *((Is he talking to Honoo or Blu?)) *6:43MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Taking it* I'm not sure what happened, I just remember my brother yelling at me to get back and then... *6:43Flametfh((They're basically the same age)) *6:43Apallo The Hedgehog((blU)) *6:43BlurayOriginalsBluray: Don't call me little. *6:43Boombomb((Ah, same age as Boom, meaning Priapus would be 26)) *6:43FlametfhHonoo: Wow, I can't see anything. *6:43Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 still need more students for fangan *6:43Apallo The Hedgehog((diana is 22)) *6:43BoombombBoom: Wait, we have a mission... *6:43Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 uh sigma?? do you want to or. *6:43BoombombBoom: We have to look for the Overseers, right? *6:43Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: Im sorry but.....I cant find his life force. *6:43MaverickHunterSigma * MaverickHunterSigma nope.avi *6:44Sonicstar3000 * Sonicstar3000 kk *6:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: Whatever. He'll be back. *Bluray: He's Apallo. *6:44SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Scratches head* I chose the wrong day to come back...*walks off* *6:44MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Blinking twice* Overseers? *6:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: Come on Chewie. *6:44FlametfhHonoo: *Accidentally drops his contacts and looks around for them* *Honoo: *Like velma* *6:44BlurayOriginalsChewie: (gets on Blu's shoulder) *6:44SeanTheHedgehogRodney: PFFT *6:44BlurayOriginalsSean *Don't *6:44BoombombBoom: Overseers, I'll explain later. *6:44Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: -he turns to Boom- Why will you search for them? *6:44BlurayOriginalsThis isn't the time *O the place. *6:44MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: ..."First to go, last to know" again? *6:44FlametfhHonoo: Blu, Wait. *6:44BoombombBoom: They're our only hope at restoring nature, right? *6:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: What is it Honoo? *6:45BoombombBoom: Guess they should be called the overseers of nature or something. *6:45FlametfhHonoo: Can you help me find my contacts *Honoo: *He can't see at all without them* *6:45BlurayOriginalsBluray: (sucks his teeth) OK. *6:45Boombomb *cough The Overseers of Nature * *6:45BlurayOriginalsBluray: (patting the sand for them) *Chewie: (rolling around looking for it) *6:46FlametfhHonoo: I found out *Dusts it off and puts it on* *Honoo: Woah it's weird to have one contact *6:46BoombombBoom: Is there any sign of an Overseer? *6:46SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Walks back* Cluuuuuuuutz. *6:46BoombombBoom: Or is it a game of chance. *6:46BlurayOriginalsSean *6:46Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: Yes. *6:46BlurayOriginalsStop derailing. *6:46Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: They have been reborn. Through Apallo. *6:46FlametfhYou spelt Klutz wrong. *6:46BlurayOriginalsBluray: (stands up again) Through Apallo? *6:46BoombombBoom: How? I thought they were randomly chosen. *6:46BlurayOriginalsBluay: Why? *6:46Sonicstar3000Gundam Tanaka k u z c o Gundam Tanaka kuzco kuzco go go Junko Enoshima k r o n k Gundam Tanaka y z m a Junko Enoshima p a c h a Gundam Tanaka c h a c a Junko Enoshima t i t o *6:46MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Wait... -through- Apallo? *Cya RayxCreamMaker. ): *6:46BlurayOriginals *Bluray *6:47FlametfhHonoo: Where is it... *6:47Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: He is one of them. And so are his siblings. *6:47MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Why do I have a feeling I don't want to know what happened...? *6:47Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: And offspring. *♪ Nothing suits ~QueenofToasters~ like a suit! ♪ *6:47~QueenofToasters~ *Sigh..* *6:47Boombomb * Boombomb ? *6:48FlametfhHonoo: *Looks around in the sand* *6:48BlurayOriginalsBluray: Why not Apallo Jr.? *6:48BoombombBoom: Because you don't. *6:48FlametfhHonoo: Guys... *6:48Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: Junior is one of them. *6:48BoombombBoom: What's wrong? *6:48~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ Had to go pull my brother out of the street, because he was street fighting and kicking the crap out of someone, even though they were already knocked out. *6:48BlurayOriginalsok *6:49SeanTheHedgehogRodney: So. whats the situation. *6:49BlurayOriginalsSEAN *6:49Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog wow *6:49FlametfhHonoo: I lost my contacts *6:49Jabeznewman4000wow *6:49BlurayOriginalsYOU CAN 'T JUST DROP IN LIKE THIS *6:49Boombombwow *6:49The Phantom Pain.... *6:49SeanTheHedgehog..... *6:49BlurayOriginalsBluray: /That's/ the big concern Honoo? *6:49The Phantom Paindon't dreail thiiis... *6:49~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ I'm just having him clean his nose right now, because it was a 1 on 3 assault, pretty much. *6:49FlametfhHonoo: Yes *6:49BoombombBoom: How about we get some snacks... There's a market over there... *6:49FlametfhHonoo: I can't freaking see *Honoo: I found 1 of them. *6:49SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog did he beat their asses? *6:49BlurayOriginalsSean *Not now *6:49BoombombSuddenly! Someone pushes past Boombomb! *6:49MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Looking over* *6:49The Phantom Pain *sigh* *6:49BlurayOriginalsTP_______________________ *6:49BoombombBoom: Hey! Watch it! *6:49Apallo The HedgehogWait *Hold on *HOLD ON *6:50FlametfhHonoo: *Still looking *6:50SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Snacks...We need. The snacks. *6:50Apallo The Hedgehog((slow down)) *((sean stop)) *((you cant come in like that)) *6:50Boombomb"Someone": *Runs along the market stealing food* Thank yoooou! Ooh! I'll have that! *6:50BlurayOriginalsBluray: Chewie. Inhale the sand so you can find something that looks like one of my broken glass lenses. *6:50BoombombBoom: !? *6:50BlurayOriginalsChewie: Lenses? *Bluray: ...The see-through part. *6:50SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog DID MAKE A ENTRANCE. DID YOU NOT SEE IT *6:50Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: . . .. -causes a root to grab the stranger- *6:51BoombombBoom: That jerk is stealing stuff! *6:51BlurayOriginalsChewie: Yip! (begins inhaling) *6:51Boombomb"Someone": *Cuts it with a knife he grabs from his pocket* *6:51BlurayOriginalsBluray: Are rings that hard to find? What a loser. *6:51BoombombBoom: ...Have we got to make chase? *6:51~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ They all like, ganged up on him, so, of course, he got a lot more aggressive. And when he tends to get more aggressive, he really doesn't let up. *6:51BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah. *6:51FlametfhHonoo: Err... *6:51MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: ...*Tries to pull him back by the neck with her tractor beam* *6:51BoombombBoom: *Exasperated sigh* ..Let's go then... *Begins running* *6:51MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *...It -can- miss if it has to, though. *6:51SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog give him a medal. *6:51MaverickHunterSigma * *6:51BlurayOriginalsBluray: CRUISER COMET! *6:51FlametfhHonoo: Did you find it, Chewie? *6:51SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog plaz *6:52Flametfh * Flametfh don't steal my jokes *6:52BlurayOriginalsBluray: (gets on his comet and dashes towards the market) *6:52Flametfh * Flametfh You're using it wrong. *Honoo: Chewie? *6:52BlurayOriginalsChewie: (spits it out, no saliva cause Kibys don't have that nasty shit) GAH! *6:52~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ In fact, one's being carried by his friends right now. Why? Because Ecruos came up with the brilliant idea of snapping someone's arm with a kimura lock. *6:52MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *She looks back at Honoo, wondering if he'll be alright... she takes flight, joining the chase* *6:52FlametfhHonoo: *Picks it up and cleans it quickly* *((Wow.)) *6:52Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog I hope to god that you arent sued *6:53Boombomb"Someone": *Quite fast* *6:53FlametfhHonoo: *Puts it in and Flies upwards and chases* *6:53~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ They can't sure us, they started the fight. *6:53Apallo The HedgehogPAUSE *6:53BoombombBoom: Slow down! Stop stealing! *6:53~QueenofToasters~ *sue *6:53Boombomb * Boombomb ok *6:53Apallo The HedgehogSlow down *6:53BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah! Just who do you think you are! *6:53Apallo The Hedgehogwhat's going on *6:53BlurayOriginalsChasing after "Someone" *6:53~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ Ecruos' friend, who's a girl, was actually getting beaten up by these guys. *6:53BoombombAnd "Someone" is stealing from the market stalls * *cough* *6:53BlurayOriginalsLet me save *6:53Boombombyou know who someone is. *6:54FlametfhHonoo: *Blinks infront of "Someone"* *Boombomb *cough* *6:53BlurayOriginalsLet me save *6:53Boombombyou know who someone is. *6:54FlametfhHonoo: *Blinks infront of "Someone"* *6:54Apallo The HedgehogNo I dont *6:54BlurayOriginalschase the faggot fox *jk *6:54BoombombchASE XD *6:54Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: -grabs Someone and looks at him growling- *6:54~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ Apparently, from what she says, he only tried to stop them beating down on him by breaking it apart from her. *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *6:54SeanTheHedgehog/me *6:54Boombomb"Someone": Whoa! Put me down! You should know who I am. *6:54Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog well he's a kind soul *6:54SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog im questioning. if this is true. *6:55FlametfhHonoo: Hm... *6:55Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: YOU SHOULD BEHAVE YOUR SELF -shakes the foods out of him- *6:55MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *She throws her wings out into a ring in front of her, sacrificing continuous flight for a great burst of speed* *6:55~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ It happens a lot. *6:55The Phantom Pain * The Phantom Pain question all you want, derail less *6:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: (jumps off the comet) WHO ARE YOU BETCH?! *6:55Boombomb"Someone": Oh come on! No fair! I can't believe the techniques Solarburst taught me went to waste this time... *6:55Jabeznewman4000 * Jabeznewman4000 but he needs some anger management queen *6:55BoombombBoom: ..Solarburst? *"Someone": Yeah, you know him? *6:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: Cause we gonna mess you up-- wha.... *Bluay: Apallo's...dad? *6:55BoombombBoom: Can't say I do... *6:55~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ He doesn't need anger management. *6:55MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Running, eventually coming to a stop* *6:56SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog nope *6:56BoombombBoom: Yeah, Bluray. *6:56FlametfhHonoo: *Picks up the food and puts it back* *6:56Boombomb"Someone": Who? He had a kid? How old is he? *♪ Nothing suits EcruosofCharisma like a suit! ♪ *6:56SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog I dont think one person can handle a group *6:56BlurayOriginalsPAUSE *6:56Boombomb * Boombomb hi bro *6:56BlurayOriginalsBluray: 23. *6:56EcruosofCharisma * EcruosofCharisma Yo. *6:57Boombomb"Someone": Oh, so they ditched me for the kid, huh. *6:57Jabeznewman4000hey ec *6:57EcruosofCharisma * EcruosofCharisma Fuck off, Jabez. * * EcruosofCharisma Anyway, hey guys. *6:57BlurayOriginalsBluray: Who are you?! *6:57Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog he just said hi.... *6:57EcruosofCharisma(It's Priapus.) *6:57Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog and hey *6:57Boombomb"Someone": 'Names Priapus. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ap2hT1VmYI plays ok *6:57SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog imo *6:57BlurayOriginalsBluray: Never heard of 'ya. *6:57Jabeznewman4000 * Jabeznewman4000 did some one eat ur corn flakes ec *6:57MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Switching to her Civilian Form as her wing pieces return to her back* *6:58BoombombPriapus: So where's Solarbust! He was like a dad t'me! *6:58The Phantom Pain * The Phantom Pain don't ruin this with an argument please *6:58Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: -looks at him- *6:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: I think he's...well... *6:58MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: ...He's... *6:58SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog Jabez gtfo *6:58BoombombBoom: *Looks a bit saddened but looks him in the eyes and bluntly says* Dead. *Boom: Solarburst was murdered. *Priapus: !!? *Priapus: *gets teary eyed* I... I see. *6:58Jabeznewman4000/sean go watch the fish girl movie thing *6:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah.. *6:59Apallo The Hedgehog(both of you stfu or its a kick) *6:59BlurayOriginals/\ *6:59BoombombBoom: So, he was like a dad to you, huh? *6:59FlametfhHonoo: ... *6:59Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: . . . .. So you are the Overseerer Priapus. *6:59BoombombBoom: I know what it's like to lose a dad. *Priapus: Yeah, 'the hell're you? *6:59Jabeznewman4000yes apallo-san *bows) *6:59Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: I am your superior. -he says setting him down- *6:59FlametfhHonoo: *Huffs* *6:59BlurayOriginals((Let's just have Angel Island and the Master Emerald not exist in the Chill timelinne)) *7:00Flametfh((Honoo hates his father and doesn't like even thinking about him)) *7:00Boombomb((QUANTAM EMERALD.)) *((ITS A THING)) *7:00BlurayOriginals((FUCK YOU)) *7:00Flametfh((So talk about losing a father made him think of him)) *7:00BlurayOriginalsI KNEW WHAT IT WAS *BEFORE YOU JOINED WIKI *7:00Boombombwh *7:00SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog ill be in pm. since people are being ignorant. *7:01EcruosofCharisma"People are being ignorant." *7:01Flametfh * Flametfh like you *7:01EcruosofCharismaSays the ignorant one himself. *7:01Flametfh * Flametfh jk *7:01Apallo The Hedgehog((I should kick you for that)) *7:01EcruosofCharismaCough. *7:01Apallo The Hedgehog((stop it)) *7:01MaverickHunterSigma(GUYS, FUCKING) *7:01Apallo The Hedgehog((STOP)) *7:01BlurayOriginalsTP________________________________--- *7:01MaverickHunterSigma(DON'T DERAIL GODDAMNIT) *7:01Apallo The Hedgehog((Warning you all)) *7:01SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog dont need your shit now. *SeanTheHedgehog has been kicked by Apallo The Hedgehog. *♪ Nothing suits SeanTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *7:01Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxLLWW7Tt54 plays *7:01FlametfhHonoo: *Isn't focusing* *7:01SeanTheHedgehog *rolls eyes* Im leaving *7:01BoombombBoom: At least your dead wasn't studying all day. Your dad taught you things. *7:02Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: His wife is gone as well. *Cya SeanTheHedgehog. ): *7:02BoombombBoom: The day my dad decided to spend on me was the worst day of my life. *Priapus: How? *7:02Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: But you you have met thier daughter aready -winks- *7:02EcruosofCharismaFuck.. *My arm hurts. *7:02BoombombBoom: Because, he was murdered, right in front of me. *Priapus: ! *7:02FlametfhHonoo: *Mutters* Atleast you had a relationship with your fathers. *7:02Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: AHEM *7:03FlametfhThat wasn't meant to be heard. *7:03BoombombBoom: Don't carry your burdens with you. Leave them behind. *7:03FlametfhHonoo: Hm? *7:03MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: ...? *7:03Flametfh((I'm totally using the idea of Relius for Honoo's father)) *((eee)) *7:03Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: -AHEM! I think we need to be looking for Apallo. *7:03Boombomb((OMG)) *7:03Apallo The Hedgehog((he means Junior)) *7:03Flametfh((Honoo's father is a pychopath who murdered his mother and turned her into a robot)) *7:04Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpqkWxfslEY plays *7:04MaverickHunterSigma(DUDE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE INTO--) *7:04BoombombBoom: Which one. *7:04BlurayOriginalsBluray: (gets on his comet) Come on Genbu. Let them banter while we go get him. *7:04BoombombBoom: Apallo Junior, right. *Boom: I suggest we bring this man along with us. *7:04Flametfh((Also, His father turned one of his brothers into dust and comatose his other brother)) *7:04Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: Yes. He should see the rest of his family. *7:04Flametfh((Yes, I love Blazblue)) *7:04BoombombBoom: Even if he's some sort of bum, he might be useful. *7:04BlurayOriginalslol *7:04FlametfhHonoo: Boom, That's not very nice. *7:05BoombombPriapus: Yeah, asshole, what gives. *Boom: YOU WERE STEALING FROM A MARKET. *7:05BlurayOriginalsBluray: Ugh. *Bluray: Chewie! Come! *7:05BoombombBoom: You're not exactly wearing the greatest attire either. *7:05BlurayOriginalsChewie: (gets on the comet) *7:05MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Hey. You do what your body tells you to survive. *7:05BoombombPriapus: ;; *Boom: Let's go, I haven't got anymore time to waste. *7:05BlurayOriginalsBluray: Idiot. *7:05Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: -hands him an apple from his tree shell- *7:06BlurayOriginalsBluray: Genbu, where's Apallo Jr. at the moment? *7:06EcruosofCharisma(Damn it. Now I know why it hurts.) *Cya ~QueenofToasters~. ): *7:06Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: . . . . . -sences his life energy- Emerald Coast *7:06BoombombBoom: How do I know you're not lying to me. *IM MEAN *PRIAPUS *FUCKIN *blu save here and edit that pls *7:07BlurayOriginalsok *7:07Apallo The HedgehogPAUSE *7:07FlametfhI'll get some songs *7:08BlurayOriginalsOK *It's paused *7:08Apallo The HedgehogWait *I have a few in mind. * *cough* *6:53BlurayOriginalsLet me save *6:53Boombombyou know who someone is. *6:54FlametfhHonoo: *Blinks infront of "Someone"* *6:54Apallo The HedgehogNo I dont *6:54BlurayOriginalschase the faggot fox *jk *6:54BoombombchASE XD *6:54Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: -grabs Someone and looks at him growling- *6:54~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ Apparently, from what she says, he only tried to stop them beating down on him by breaking it apart from her. *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *6:54SeanTheHedgehog/me *6:54Boombomb"Someone": Whoa! Put me down! You should know who I am. *6:54Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog well he's a kind soul *6:54SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog im questioning. if this is true. *6:55FlametfhHonoo: Hm... *6:55Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: YOU SHOULD BEHAVE YOUR SELF -shakes the foods out of him- *6:55MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *She throws her wings out into a ring in front of her, sacrificing continuous flight for a great burst of speed* *6:55~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ It happens a lot. *6:55The Phantom Pain * The Phantom Pain question all you want, derail less *6:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: (jumps off the comet) WHO ARE YOU BETCH?! *6:55Boombomb"Someone": Oh come on! No fair! I can't believe the techniques Solarburst taught me went to waste this time... *6:55Jabeznewman4000 * Jabeznewman4000 but he needs some anger management queen *6:55BoombombBoom: ..Solarburst? *"Someone": Yeah, you know him? *6:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: Cause we gonna mess you up-- wha.... *Bluay: Apallo's...dad? *6:55BoombombBoom: Can't say I do... *6:55~QueenofToasters~ * ~QueenofToasters~ He doesn't need anger management. *6:55MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Running, eventually coming to a stop* *6:56SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog nope *6:56BoombombBoom: Yeah, Bluray. *6:56FlametfhHonoo: *Picks up the food and puts it back* *6:56Boombomb"Someone": Who? He had a kid? How old is he? *♪ Nothing suits EcruosofCharisma like a suit! ♪ *6:56SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog I dont think one person can handle a group *6:56BlurayOriginalsPAUSE *6:56Boombomb * Boombomb hi bro *6:56BlurayOriginalsBluray: 23. *6:56EcruosofCharisma * EcruosofCharisma Yo. *6:57Boombomb"Someone": Oh, so they ditched me for the kid, huh. *6:57Jabeznewman4000hey ec *6:57EcruosofCharisma * EcruosofCharisma Fuck off, Jabez. * * EcruosofCharisma Anyway, hey guys. *6:57BlurayOriginalsBluray: Who are you?! *6:57Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog he just said hi.... *6:57EcruosofCharisma(It's Priapus.) *6:57Apallo The Hedgehog * Apallo The Hedgehog and hey *6:57Boombomb"Someone": 'Names Priapus. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ap2hT1VmYI plays ok *6:57SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog imo *6:57BlurayOriginalsBluray: Never heard of 'ya. *6:57Jabeznewman4000 * Jabeznewman4000 did some one eat ur corn flakes ec *6:57MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Switching to her Civilian Form as her wing pieces return to her back* *6:58BoombombPriapus: So where's Solarbust! He was like a dad t'me! *6:58The Phantom Pain * The Phantom Pain don't ruin this with an argument please *6:58Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: -looks at him- *6:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: I think he's...well... *6:58MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: ...He's... *6:58SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog Jabez gtfo *6:58BoombombBoom: *Looks a bit saddened but looks him in the eyes and bluntly says* Dead. *Boom: Solarburst was murdered. *Priapus: !!? *Priapus: *gets teary eyed* I... I see. *6:58Jabeznewman4000/sean go watch the fish girl movie thing *6:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yeah.. *6:59Apallo The Hedgehog(both of you stfu or its a kick) *6:59BlurayOriginals/\ *6:59BoombombBoom: So, he was like a dad to you, huh? *6:59FlametfhHonoo: ... *6:59Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: . . . .. So you are the Overseerer Priapus. *6:59BoombombBoom: I know what it's like to lose a dad. *Priapus: Yeah, 'the hell're you? *6:59Jabeznewman4000yes apallo-san *bows) *6:59Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: I am your superior. -he says setting him down- *6:59FlametfhHonoo: *Huffs* *6:59BlurayOriginals((Let's just have Angel Island and the Master Emerald not exist in the Chill timelinne)) *7:00Flametfh((Honoo hates his father and doesn't like even thinking about him)) *7:00Boombomb((QUANTAM EMERALD.)) *((ITS A THING)) *7:00BlurayOriginals((FUCK YOU)) *7:00Flametfh((So talk about losing a father made him think of him)) *7:00BlurayOriginalsI KNEW WHAT IT WAS *BEFORE YOU JOINED WIKI *7:00Boombombwh *7:00SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog ill be in pm. since people are being ignorant. *7:01EcruosofCharisma"People are being ignorant." *7:01Flametfh * Flametfh like you *7:01EcruosofCharismaSays the ignorant one himself. *7:01Flametfh * Flametfh jk *7:01Apallo The Hedgehog((I should kick you for that)) *7:01EcruosofCharismaCough. *7:01Apallo The Hedgehog((stop it)) *7:01MaverickHunterSigma(GUYS, FUCKING) *7:01Apallo The Hedgehog((STOP)) *7:01BlurayOriginalsTP________________________________--- *7:01MaverickHunterSigma(DON'T DERAIL GODDAMNIT) *7:01Apallo The Hedgehog((Warning you all)) *7:01SeanTheHedgehog * SeanTheHedgehog dont need your shit now. *SeanTheHedgehog has been kicked by Apallo The Hedgehog. *♪ Nothing suits SeanTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *7:01Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxLLWW7Tt54 plays *7:01FlametfhHonoo: *Isn't focusing* *7:01SeanTheHedgehog *rolls eyes* Im leaving *7:01BoombombBoom: At least your dead wasn't studying all day. Your dad taught you things. *7:02Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: His wife is gone as well. *Cya SeanTheHedgehog. ): *7:02BoombombBoom: The day my dad decided to spend on me was the worst day of my life. *Priapus: How? *7:02Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: But you you have met thier daughter aready -winks- *7:02EcruosofCharismaFuck.. *My arm hurts. *7:02BoombombBoom: Because, he was murdered, right in front of me. *Priapus: ! *7:02FlametfhHonoo: *Mutters* Atleast you had a relationship with your fathers. *7:02Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: AHEM *7:03FlametfhThat wasn't meant to be heard. *7:03BoombombBoom: Don't carry your burdens with you. Leave them behind. *7:03FlametfhHonoo: Hm? *7:03MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: ...? *7:03Flametfh((I'm totally using the idea of Relius for Honoo's father)) *((eee)) *7:03Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: -AHEM! I think we need to be looking for Apallo. *7:03Boombomb((OMG)) *7:03Apallo The Hedgehog((he means Junior)) *7:03Flametfh((Honoo's father is a pychopath who murdered his mother and turned her into a robot)) *7:04Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpqkWxfslEY plays *7:04MaverickHunterSigma(DUDE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE INTO--) *7:04BoombombBoom: Which one. *7:04BlurayOriginalsBluray: (gets on his comet) Come on Genbu. Let them banter while we go get him. *7:04BoombombBoom: Apallo Junior, right. *Boom: I suggest we bring this man along with us. *7:04Flametfh((Also, His father turned one of his brothers into dust and comatose his other brother)) *7:04Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: Yes. He should see the rest of his family. *7:04Flametfh((Yes, I love Blazblue)) *7:04BoombombBoom: Even if he's some sort of bum, he might be useful. *7:04BlurayOriginalslol *7:04FlametfhHonoo: Boom, That's not very nice. *7:05BoombombPriapus: Yeah, asshole, what gives. *Boom: YOU WERE STEALING FROM A MARKET. *7:05BlurayOriginalsBluray: Ugh. *Bluray: Chewie! Come! *7:05BoombombBoom: You're not exactly wearing the greatest attire either. *7:05BlurayOriginalsChewie: (gets on the comet) *7:05MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Hey. You do what your body tells you to survive. *7:05BoombombPriapus: ;; *Boom: Let's go, I haven't got anymore time to waste. *7:05BlurayOriginalsBluray: Idiot. *7:05Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: -hands him an apple from his tree shell- *7:06BlurayOriginalsBluray: Genbu, where's Apallo Jr. at the moment? *7:06EcruosofCharisma(Damn it. Now I know why it hurts.) *Cya ~QueenofToasters~. ): *7:06Apallo The HedgehogGenbu: . . . . . -sences his life energy- Emerald Coast *7:06BoombombBoom: How do I know you're not lying to me. *IM MEAN *PRIAPUS *FUCKIN *blu save here and edit that pls *7:07BlurayOriginalsok *7:07Apallo The HedgehogPAUSE *7:07FlametfhI'll get some songs *7:08BlurayOriginalsOK *It's paused *7:08Apallo The HedgehogWait *I have a few in mind. *7:09BlurayOriginalsOK *Read *y *7:09Boombombwe need to use x-matic at some point ok *7:09Apallo The HedgehogMeanwhile At Emerald Coast *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTk2OQ9Ufks plays *Junior: -playing his gituar- *7:10BlurayOriginalsBluray: (flying to Emerald Coast) *7:10BoombombBoom: *Eventually catches up bc i kinda need him rn* *Ecruos is about to get his shoulder pushed back in it's slot so he'll brb)) *7:11BlurayOriginalsIs Falco still canon to the Chillverse? *Bluray: JUNIOR? *7:12MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *With Boom lol* *7:12FlametfhHonoo: *Ther too* *7:12BoombombCAN I GET A HELL YEAH!?? *teacher voice* i dont know, can you? *sighs* “MAY I get a hell yeah?” *teacher voice* you should have gotten a hell yeah during the break before class started *frustrated groan* But I didn’t NEED a hell yeah during the break *7:12The Phantom Pain * The Phantom Pain i gtg now but this tp was really fun to watch, thanks for that, this si the first tp you guys did that made me wanna check the save logs to see how it goes * * The Phantom Pain bye *7:12FlametfhI want to use Honoo's father. *7:13BlurayOriginalsNext T[ *7:13FlametfhWho is evil, But I want him to be important. *7:13BlurayOriginals *TP *7:13FlametfhNooooo *I'll forget *7:13BlurayOriginalsI won't *Cya The Phantom Pain. ): *7:13BlurayOriginalsBluray: APALLO JUNIOR? *7:13Flametfh'pallo PC *7:13BlurayOriginalsBluray: Where is he... *7:15BoombombBoom: *Panting* Slow down next time..! *7:15MaverickHunterSigma(How far away are they?) *7:15BlurayOriginalsBluray: Boom, PLEASE. *7:15Apallo The HedgehogCryshan: -collecting fish- *7:15BoombombBoom: I CAN'T RUN FASTER THAN A COMET! *7:16FlametfhHonoo: *Crashes into Bluray* *7:16BoombombPriapus: *Slowly follows behind* ... *7:16EcruosofCharismaAGH. *7:16FlametfhHonoo: OW! *7:16EcruosofCharismaFUCKING SHIT PISS COCK FUCK. *THAT HURT. *7:16BlurayOriginalsBluray: (kicks Honoo off him) Not now. *Bluray: This is not the time. *Chewie: Cry! (runs over and hugs her) *7:16MaverickHunterSigma(GUYS HOW FAR AWAY ARE THEY D<) *7:16Boombomb(The gang is all together) *7:17Apallo The HedgehogCryshan: YAY -hugs Chewie- Chewie! *7:17BoombombBoom: Any sign of Junior? *7:17MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Wait a minute guys. *7:17BoombombBoom: ? *7:17BlurayOriginalsChewie: Where yo Daddy? *7:17FlametfhHonoo: *His ear twitches* *7:17Apallo The HedgehogCryshan: Daddy is on the top of the house playing music- *7:17BlurayOriginalsChewie: Thank you! *7:17MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Do any of you hear... music? I thought I heard it for a second-- *7:17Flametfh'Pallo PC *7:17BlurayOriginalsBluray: (rubs Cryshan's hair) Thanks Cry! (runs) *whenever we're tping *7:18Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -plays http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_kYyftZibU- *7:18BlurayOriginalsi just see this as a comic/manga *rather than an animation *7:18BoombombBoom: *Follows* *7:18BlurayOriginalsidky *7:18Apallo The Hedgehog-along side Heart, Crym and Cloud- *7:18Boombomb(I do too) *7:18BlurayOriginalsif only i had a scanner *7:18Apallo The HedgehogCharles: -dances with Crystan- *7:19BoombombBoom: Ah! Junior! *Smiling* *7:19BlurayOriginalsi would do shit like this *7:19FlametfhApallo *PC *7:19BlurayOriginalsBluray: Hey Junior! *7:19Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -rocking out to loud- *7:20BlurayOriginalsBluray: HELLO JUNIOR! *7:20MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: ...You DO know he has eyes, right? *7:20Apallo The HedgehogCrystan: Hello Uncle Bluray! *Junior: -stops- *7:21BlurayOriginalsBluray: He probably can't hear me over the god damn guitar. *Bluray: Well, couldn't. *7:22Apallo The HedgehogJunior: Hey blu *7:22BlurayOriginalsBluray: Hey. *7:23FlametfhHonoo: *Being quiet* *7:23BoombombBoom: Hi, Junior. *7:23Apallo The HedgehogJunior: Sir? What brings you here? *Cya Jabeznewman4000. ): *7:24BlurayOriginalsBluray: Trouble. *Bluray: And lots of it. *7:25EcruosofCharismaGonna go grub, guys. *See you later. *Cya EcruosofCharisma. ): *7:26Apallo The HedgehogCrym: Explain *7:26BlurayOriginalsBluray: Boom? Would you care to do the honors? *7:27FlametfhHonoo: *Seems to be distracted* *7:27MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Should I keep a look out? >.> *7:28BoombombBoom: Sure, whatever. *7:28Yuuki Asuna(Pm boom) *(:)) *7:29BoombombBoom: To sum it up, the world is gonna end unless we find all overseers because corrupt assholes wanna see the world end or something along those lines. *7:29Yuuki Asuna( ) *(:) ) *7:30Flametfh((One of the Overseers is a psychopath)) *((Also Honoo's dad)) *((Also the embodiment of Evil and based of relius)) *7:30Apallo The HedgehogJunior: Well I am one of them. And My Siblings are too young to be overseers...so Its just me and some other guy *♪ Nothing suits Jabeznewman4000 like a suit! ♪ *7:31FlametfhHonoo: Some other guy? *Honoo: Do you know where he is? *7:32BlurayOriginalsBluray: (sits down) *7:32BoombombBoom: There's more of you. *Boom: There has to be. *7:33MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Staring outside... she might be the first one to know if something comes* *7:33Apallo The HedgehogJunior: Uncle Eclipse is one. So is Aunt Diana. -notices Priapus- Who is dating that guy over there. And Uncle Lunas. *7:34BlurayOriginalsBluray: Hm... *7:34FlametfhHonoo: *Wants to mention something* *brb *♪ Nothing suits RayxCreamMaker like a suit! ♪ *7:35Apallo The HedgehogJunior: And... -notices Honoo- Honoo? Something wrong? *7:36FlametfhHonoo: Oh, It's nothing. *Back *7:37BlurayOriginalspause *nvm *Actually *Yeah *It's been awhile *Lemme save *Apallo The HedgehogJunior: And... -notices Honoo- Honoo? Something wrong? *7:36FlametfhHonoo: Oh, It's nothing. *Back *7:37BlurayOriginalspause *nvm *Actually *Yeah *It's been awhile *Lemme save *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:38BlurayOriginalsOK *Reggie *7:39BoombombGurahk owns 2 overseers. *7:39BlurayOriginalsoh. *7:40Boombomb3 *Cya Jabeznewman4000. ): *7:40FlametfhI own 1 current one *7:40MaverickHunterSigmaAnd I'm unimportant. *7:40BoombombOriyia, Jahonu and Erebos *7:40MaverickHunterSigmaLol. *7:41Apallo The HedgehogAlright *You guys can make 4 more of them *to be the new overseers *7:41BoombombMost of them are presumed dead *7:41BlurayOriginalsLet's continue *7:41MaverickHunterSigmaNah it's okay. *7:41Boombombbut they're all pretty much just missing *7:42Apallo The HedgehogOnly a few are dead *Kinto killd them in Apallo 5 *♪ Nothing suits Jabeznewman4000 like a suit! ♪ *7:43MaverickHunterSigmaWell I don't wanna accidentally tie up the plot so. *7:44BoombombBoom: So, care to join us? *7:45Apallo The HedgehogJunior: If it means finding out if this bum got my aunt pregent then yes. *7:45MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Epic facepalm* *7:45FlametfhHonoo: *Seems distracted* Do you know where the next overseer is? *7:46Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVVRCZchdYw If you don't think Olivier is boss you're wrong. *7:46Apallo The HedgehogJunior: first lets put the kids in a safe place. *7:47FlametfhHonoo: Safe place? *7:47BoombombBoom: Where? *7:48BlurayOriginalsThis shouldn't have happened *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_kYyftZibU *Never changed *I listened to all of it *what *7:50Apallo The HedgehogJunior: Well....we may have to take them off planet. *7:50FlametfhHonoo: Hm... *7:50Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -turns the radio on- *7:50FlametfhHonoo: That'd take too long *Honoo: The nearest habitable planet *7:50Apallo The HedgehogReporter: ..s dead I repeat the President is dead *7:50FlametfhHonoo:K246152-beta, 3 million light years away. *7:51BlurayOriginalsbitch *no *planet wisp *little planet *are like *right fucking next to them *Or the Ark-- nvm *7:51FlametfhDo I like look I cair *7:51Apallo The HedgehogJunior: Actually. Planet Wisp and Little Planet are near by. And. We have the Ark. *7:51BlurayOriginalsOr they could go to the damn moon *Nope *Cya Sonicstar3000. ): *7:51BlurayOriginalsNot the Ark *Remember *That means Shadow exists *7:51Apallo The HedgehogOh *Wait *Gerald Exists *7:52BlurayOriginalsi want wisps to exist i'm sorry *Cya Yuuki Asuna. ): *7:52BlurayOriginalsGerald doesn't *7:52Apallo The Hedgehogbecause he created Gurahk's characters *7:52BlurayOriginalsWhich one of Gurahk's characters? *7:52Apallo The HedgehogX *7:52BlurayOriginalsX isn't in this timeline *Too much happening at once mang *7:53MaverickHunterSigmaReporter: ...OmegaCorp has issued an international Code Black status across the planet, troops are being mobilized to every part of the world... *7:53Apallo The Hedgehogok *7:53FlametfhHonoo: Ugh, Let's hurry. *7:53BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oh great... *7:53Apallo The HedgehogReporter 2: As we speak OmegaCorp and the NMA are preparing shuttles to evacuate the plan- its shut off- *7:54BoombombListen. *7:54Apallo The HedgehogJunior: The fools....